


Independence

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Communication, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha has a rock-climbing accident.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Kudos: 22





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day nineteen: “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

“I did inform you that-“ Data began as they entered their quarters, the door swishing open and shut behind them.

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” Tasha threw her bag across the room, wincing as it pulled at her still-sore arm. It landed with a thump and a clank, the gear inside knocking against each other. She huffed, dropping onto the sofa and yanking her boots off, ignoring the twinge in her shoulder. “Rock climbing was a stupid idea.”

“I did not say that.” Data knelt, stopping Tasha’s hands, unlacing her boot and removing it for her. “I indicated that an experienced guide might be beneficial for instruction purposes. If we had taken one, the odds of you injuring yourself-“

“I know, I know.” Tasha tugged her foot out of Data’s grip, pulling her legs up onto the sofa and crossing them under her.

Data frowned. “You are upset with me.”

“Yes!” Tasha hesitated, then sighed. She slumped. “No.”

Data mirrored her position on the floor, head cocked. “I do not understand.”

“I’m angry, but not at you.” Tasha ran her fingers back through her hair, then rubbed her shoulder. She shook her head. “I wanted to do it on my own, and I’m frustrated that you were right and that I needed help.”

“I see.” Data considered for a moment, his eyes unfocusing as he referenced his internal database. Then he looked up at her. “You are very independent.”

A laugh burst from Tasha’s throat. “I am,” she agreed. She uncrossed her legs again, letting them rest on the floor. “I guess I got a little too used to relying on myself.”

Data rose, taking a seat beside her. He touched her arm, gently at first, and then more firmly as he located the correct points to apply pressure. Tasha moaned, melting into him as he massaged away the lingering pain. “You do not have to rely solely on yourself anymore,” Data said, his eyes on his hands. “I am here to assist you.” He lifted his head, meeting her gaze. “That is the function of a relationship, is it not?”

Tasha smiled. “It’s one of them.” She leaned forward and kissed him, and Data’s hands stilled. Tasha stroked his hair, carding her fingers through the fine locks, so soft to the touch, so real. “Maybe one of these days I’ll remember that.”

“I can remind you, if you would like.”

Tasha laughed at his earnest expression. “You already do, Data.” She carefully extracted her arm from his grip. “Now, as much as I love your massages, I should probably let Doctor Crusher take a look at this.” She dropped one last kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“I will be waiting.”

She grinned, blowing him a kiss with her good arm as she walked backwards to the door. Data’s arm swung up awkwardly to catch it and hung there; it was a new gesture for him, and one he was still struggling to determine the nuances of. But it widened Tasha’s smile, and that was satisfactory.

The door slid shut behind her, and Data turned his attention to the bag Tasha had discarded. With meticulous care, he began to unpack.


End file.
